Ultima Bellum
by Chuggiedynasty
Summary: Of course, with so many different heroes to stop them, Law and Chaos have gotten testy. They've decided no more games, no more waiting- the war begins now. There will be no human, or demon, or whatever else that can possibly exist to stop them... Or will there? OC protagonist, original story. M for safety.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shin Megami Tensei or any of the concepts/ideas created by Atlus, however I do own the original characters and plotline.**

**ULTIMA BELLUM**

**PROLOGUE**

The hallway was shrouded in mist, and I passed through with no notion of time or space. Before me lay the entirety of existence, and I gazed in wonder. No further light could shine through the blinding sight in front of my eyes, and I wept. Then I heard a voice, loud and dolorous- beckoning me, pulling me down. Further I fell, until all I saw was darkness. A sense of exhilaration and freedom rushed through my whole, and pain mixed with pleasure rocked my core. Suddenly, abruptly I was taken into the air. A pale nothingness lay before, with a figure watching. I could faintly tell it was a woman- no, a girl, calling into the expanse. And then I could see nothing at all, and everything was one voice:

"A great, final war is starting, Son of Man. Whether you fall or rise is up to your choice."

* * *

"WAKE UP ALREADY!"

The shout knocked me out of my stupor, and I instinctively covered my ears. This happened to be a mistake as letting go of the tree branch caused me to fall straight to the ground.

"Ouch. What… what just…?"

"Freaking Jun, why are you always the laziest guy on the planet. How many times do we have to tell you…"

Of course, the voice could be none other Tadao, my best friend and a total tryhard. As I slowly got up, I realized where I was. The sun was just at its peak in the sky in the middle of Miyashita Park, and Tadao was looking over me with disdain.

"What kind of guy in his teens sleeps at noon? And on a tree branch, at that? You've got to be kidding me!"

Rolling my eyes, I looked at my annoyed companion. Tadao was one of those really tall guys with an equally massive-looking build, with short hair and a weathered hat. Of course you wouldn't be able to tell at first that this possible Yakuza enforcer was actually the top student in our school. And I? I was just his poorly dressed, daydreaming, childhood friend. Who just happened to be one of the worst students in the school.

"Okay, don't go having a seizure on me."

"You know exactly why I'm mad, idiot. Don't forget you're the one who wrecked my dad's laptop, so you're the asshole who's paying to have it fixed!"

"Right…"

It was just one of those Saturdays.

* * *

"How'd you find me so fast anyway?"

"I've known you for almost 14 years. There's no other place a dimwit like you'd hide, and fall asleep in. Now get a move on, we're going to the mall!"

Tadao and I walked through the park, supposedly heading to our nearby mall to get his laptop fixed. Now that I thought about my idea to hide in the park, it sounded incredibly stupid. However I started to remember that weird dream I had… What was it again? Either way, nothing really mattered right now. It was Golden Week, and we were on holiday for the next little while. Life was good for a slacker like me.

"Jun. Are you listening?"

"What now, mom?"

"Isn't that Norio over there?"

I looked over to where Tadao was pointing. Behind a dumpster was a steady cloud of smoke rising, and as we moved closer we could see a dark-haired smoker reclining on the ground. Norio alright.

"Hey man, what's hanging?" Norio whispered as he slowly turned towards us. His awful hair hung over his face, and he absent-mindedly scratched what seemed to be another tattoo. Norio was one of those guys parents generally told their kids to stay away from, being a high-school dropout living with his cousin. Apparently he was going into the tattoo business as well, as he was such a good customer.

Shaking his head in dismay, Tadao walked over and yanked the cigarette out of Norio's hand, causing him to get up in annoyance.

"That's not cool man. If you wanted one you could have just asked.

Tadao rolled his eyes and stomped on the cigarette. "You know I don't want your cigarettes, you turd. What're you doing back here? Weren't you at your cousin's place?"

Norio grinned, showing his crooked teeth. "He kicked me out again. No faith in a great guy, I say. Said if I don't get a job he won't take me back."

I yawned and smacked Tadao on the back. "Relax, buddy. Norio knows what he's doing."

"See? Jun gets it. You should really mind your own business Tadao."

With that, Norio pulled out another cigarette and went back to smoking. Tadao threw up his hands in exasperation and kept on walking, as I decided to follow. As soon as we left the park Tadao looked back at me, his brisk pace easily causing him to outpace me. "Why doesn't he listen? I wish that people would start paying attention to what I say."

I shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to give people time, y'know?" Tadao chuckled and kept on walking. "You only say that because you're too lazy to give advice." I smirked and continued as well. "Guilty as charged."

After a while, we found ourselves out of the area and near the mall. The streets were crowded as people were enjoying their holiday out and about, going shopping and whatnot. As we crossed the street, Tadao suddenly stopped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it, but have you gotten the email?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Grabbing his phone, Tadao began trying to find something. Meanwhile people were beginning to skirt around the lug blocking the road, so I pushed him forward as he continued.

"Here, this email. It was sent to a lot of people around the city, apparently. Check your phone."

Once we made it to the sidewalk, I pulled out my own phone. It was true- I had gotten a weird email. Opening it, I began to read.

**DSP- USER 0035789**

CONGRATULATIONS FOR YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO BECOME A DEMON SUMMONER WITH THIS MESSAGE COMES THE DSP APP ON THE DAY OF RECKONING IT WILL AUTOMATICALLY ACTIVATE CHOOSE YOUR ALLIES WISELY PREPARE YOURSELF AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR PARTICIPATION

"So… junk mail?" I tried to delete the message, but each time I did I was sent back to the home screen. "The hell?" Tadao put his phone away, and shrugged.

"Apparently tons of people got it. It must be some sort of virus or whatever, because every time someone forwards it, everyone on your contacts gets mass spammed, and…"

Of course this had to be bullshit, but still the message bothered me. Who the hell has so much time on their hands as to send something like this? There didn't seem to be any real purpose to it either…

"Lead on, Jun- we should get a move on, I don't know whether Mr. Yamada will give me a discount if we don't make it by 4." Tadao wiped his forehead and pointed to the mall right ahead.

I scowled. "Stop bossing me around buddy. This isn't my problem…"

"But it is, because you were the one who broke the PC in the first place!"

"Alright, then let's get in and then go home. Don't wanna waste Golden Week hanging around with you, scrub." He gave me a good smack for that one. That ass… glad I've got him on my side.

And then all of a sudden, I saw her. She was walking into the mall, and for a second she turned around and looked towards us. Her hair, her eyes, her face… There was something about her that I recognized, like some sort of déjà vu. Our eyes met for a brief second, and then she disappeared into the building. Tadao poked me on the side of my head, laughing.

"Wow man, way to freak out some random girl. I swear you were drooling a second there."

"Cool your jets, she just… looked familiar."

"Haha, alright already. Let's get this done."

We entered the mall, the glass doors silently sliding shut.

* * *

Tadao pulled his laptop out of his pack. "Let's see… where's the tech store?" The mall was crowded as usual, and there was people talking, kids running around, teenagers texting and whatnot… But there was something wrong. I could feel a chill run down my spine.

"Hey, Tadao?"

"What's up? You don't look so good."

"I… I have a feeling… something's not right here…"

**BOOM!**

All of a sudden, a deafening explosion sounded. The crowd screamed, and people looked around in shock as the lights went out and the power cut. Tadao looked around frantically.

"Wha-what the hell?! Jun, what the-"

"I don't know! Get back, get back!"

My words ran true, as the windows shattered, shadowy figures bursting through. All I could see were claws, fangs, and howls.

And then the carnage began. Blood everywhere, as the creatures ripped through the huge crowd. Children crying, women screaming, even the men were sobbing for their lives. Nothing less than a massacre. I gaped in horror as something hit my face, squelching with liquid. Above it all, a voice ran out-

"DANCE, MORTALS, DANCE. YOUR FLESH SHALL BECOME THE FOUNDATION OF A NEW DEMONIC EMPIRE."

Looking into my hands, I saw a lump of flesh, soaked with red. A child's foot, I thought?

Then, to my dismay, I passed out.

And thus began the Week of Sorrow, and the beginning of the Final War.

* * *

**NEXT TIME: I become some sort of hero? Er, nope, it looks like that won't be happening for a while. Of course, wouldn't be a crisis without a one week time limit... Before what? Geez, you'll see.**


End file.
